The results of international studies have shown that each year the number of hospital infections transmitted via contact with contaminated hands is between 450,000 and 700,000, with an annual death rate of between 4,500 and 7,000. At least 30 percent of these could be prevented by correct and regular disinfection, which could reduce the number of deaths by about 2,000 each year. According to the above study the main cause of the majority of these infections is simply unclean hands. In many of the places where activities are performed, such as surgical dressing rooms and areas of transit in wards and corridors, there are no disinfection facilities that can easily be accessed by healthcare personnel, who should have convenient access to these and be able to disinfect themselves without any particular hindrance to their professional activities.